


Subsiding Waves

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: It's August Though [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadie and Lars confront their night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subsiding Waves

**Author's Note:**

> A Sequel to this [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7706542) but can be read alone.

Sadie poked her head out from under her blankets, eyes groggy and head swimming. She still had the headache from the tears she cried all night. Lars. Dumb Lars. Angry Lars. Stupid, idiot. She sighed and pulled herself from her bed, tossing a robe over her shoulders as she moved to shower, maybe a hot bath and a cup of hot chocolate would help her sort out how she felt.

She didn’t want to think it’d sizzle out this way. The electricity she felt the night before, the crashing wave of heat in Lars’ eyes that quelled for the first time last night. What did she do what could she have done differently? Maybe if she knew.

Or maybe if Lars wasn’t such an emotionally constipated mess. She rubbed her nose and stepped into the shower, the hot water stinging the hickices Lars left behind and burning the rising anxiety from her mind. The usual calm and despondent way she started her days burned under slow moving lava of anger at Lars and at her too. She should have waited. Shouldn’t have pushed back; even if Lars did kiss her first.

Her lips tingled and she rubbed at them, pretty sure she was making them just as red as Lars did and she screamed. Her knuckles hurt. When she punch her wall? Why did she feel the need to when the only thing she wanted to punch was Lars’ stupid ugly face. Hurt him if only a little bit as much as she hurt.

The water had gone cold by the time she left. Not surprising. Would Lars even show up today? How should she act? Why should she act? Lars had more to answer for than she did. She should ignore him. Not even look at him. Leave him to the store and not actually help out front. Her shoulders shook and she fought the tears that blinded her eyes. 

Who was she kidding. If Lars called she’d jump Jupiter to answer it. If he asked for anything she’d be there and it made it hurt more than he’d never consider her anything more than player two.

When she got to the donut shop, headache renewed after hours of fighting back tears and the hot and cold of a burning anger and chilling surrender she found Lars, in all his tall noodle-y wonder, standing out front. Not just on time but early for once. She sniffed a few times and rubbed at her eyes. No she wasn’t dreaming. Her eyes were working just fine and worse. He seemed to be waving. She needed coffee to understand this phenomenon before her.

She pushed past him, ignoring his greetings to open the shop and heading straight to the back to put on some coffee. Lars, didn’t even try to talk to her again. Instead he turned on the oven and started warming up the donuts for the day. He set up the store turning around signage, dusting the display sweeping. All without being told. Sadie tried not be moved by the gesture. He’d done before he’d do it again.

Ten minutes before the store had to open and Sadie was already kicking back and relaxing, not having to run around to find Lars, lounging somewhere while trying to make the store presentable.

“Sadie.” Lars, squeaked out. Abnormal. This wasn’t the Lars she was use to working with. That Lars was loud, annoying, vicious and a ball of undirected energy. Not this limp, culled boy next to her. She glanced at him. “Can I talk to you?”

“What?”

Lars rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Sadie was sure she heard him wrong. Had to. When was Lars ever sorry. Why was he sorry? For living? For doing what he wanted to do? “What?”

The anxious word vomit that followed made Sadie gag and bend. “Lars it’s too early for this. Just tell me what you mean.”

“I’m sorry. I was scared.” Lars looked away, Sadie wanted to scream at him. If he was gonna apologise he should at least look her in the eyes. “Last night. I didn’t think. You were so different. I got scared. What if it didn’t work out?”

Work out? Was there any way but working out between them? The slow burn, the tiptoeing, the casual touches, the long nights at her places and sometimes over the phone? What way would have ended? “Did you ever stop and think it might actually have worked out?”

Lars didn’t answer and Sadie sighed. “Whatever Lars. There’s nothing to worry about now.”

Lars looked up, eyes flashing and Sadie looked down as much as she could being a good foot shorter, and finally, without anything left to argue Lars shuffled up front to flip the store sign to open.


End file.
